Music
by structureandfunction
Summary: The Doctor experiments with sound.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1"Walter," said Peter, "what are you doing

"Walter," said Peter, "what are you doing...and who is he?"

"Just someone who walked in from the street."

"What is he listening to Bach, Beethoven?"

"No, 'Mass Dynamical', their second live world tour, circa 1974; the synthetic sound effects are wonderfully bizarre!"

"Two cd players?"

"Oh, yes. In one ear is the Mass Dynamical, in the other is the sound of waves from inside a cavern. One is mathematical, stimulating the logical/reasoning side of the brain. The other sound soothes but occupies with mindless soothing sound. It cuts out the other side of the brain (if that was all you heard,) which stops thought. This slowing down of thought, the aimless following or endless patterns of waves will give the brain rest. After rest the brain will start to think better more efficiently."

"What is the purpose?"

"Simply to see how this person without brain implants reacts (I don't see too many of these)."

"Half of his brain has cut out its neural activity, nearly dormant. The other is like adrenaline, or if you prefer one of those drinks that keeps you up all night with just one sip. I can't have those without an injection. You see most people with hypertension..."

"(High blood pressure)".

"Take hydrochlorolythyazides. I just like to get buzzed with low dose barbiturates...keep the hypertension down."

"Injection?"

"NO!"

"Did you know that 60's karma guru who became a shrink? Once he ingested a brain implant turned to powder just to see what it would do." (1.)

"What about him?" said the other exasperated."

"Oh, yes. See one hand is taping out a beat, the other is motionless."

"So conceivably, by music or at least sound, being channeled from tow different cd's or sources into each ear would stimulate one side of the brain or the other."

"Yes," Olivia," he said to her as she just walked in.

"So, right brain left brain theory?"

"Precisely."

"So, who is he?"

"A student."

"His name is Henry and he saw the room, I showed him around, then he said 'This some mean hardware."

"Sign me up."

"(This should be good,) to which you replied?"

"Sign you up, I'll strap you in. I gave him this little green gel-filled tranquillizer, very mild; a home made 'Valium';

put electrodes to his head, headphones on: music sound!" See the levels on the computer. See, one side passive the other aggressive."

""I am just curious," said Olivia, "what does all this do when he is asleep?"

"Good idea. I'll try that later."

""Wow!"

"Yes, I knew you would like. Would you like an injection of...?"

"Not today, I have an exam tomorrow."

"What would be you pleasure?"

"Kat pronounced cot"

"Ah, a mild THC-like drug, chewed leaves, if I recall, from Africa."

"I forget I have an exam two days from now. I'll have something else."

"Ah, a homemade mix. If I recall, in Toronto in the 1970's they had a chemical mix called "Party Caps'. Made of a hallucinogen, opium and something under-stimulating. Back in those days you didn't use the net but underground papers to find out what was hot on the illicit drug market."

The student, under the influence, is later listening to happy music in one ear, Tchaikovsky's 'Pathetique Pathetic (Sixth Symphony' in the other: the last movement. Resulting in mood swings, he is in sleep saying words like 'good show' to quotes from some depressing movie. A few times he says the term: 'The Pattern' and 'The Observer'.

Notes:

1. I read of someone who did this to (I think) a microchip; on a series recently someone says they cannot believe what he injected but I tuned in too late to see what that was if it conflicts with this sentence I can change it...

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

"I just saw something, it appeared on the tv then disappeared."

"What?"

"Some phenomenon, unexplained always go on. At fires it appears odd to people," explained the Doctor," but soon they see it as just a normal part of their environment."

"Like it or not," said Doctor Bishop's son," it is not common, so much as accepted, even when it does not make sense."

"Tantamount."

"What?"

"It means stating the same thing twice," said Olivia.

I have often found it remarkable some great event is preceded by such a phenomenon.

"Yes, but could it not be just a solar flare that stops the program freezing the performer. It could be something connected to The Pattern."

"What appeared on the screen then if not that?"

"There was a series of news events. They all had something connecting them."

"SO?"

Olivia:

"What connected them?"

"Me!"

They looked at him.

"The man who was wandering around decades ago, suddenly appears on a show, then the show goes off the air suddenly. He was in the crowd at a hockey game. The game reverts back to regular programming. His face was online in an article on an experiment I did?"

"You were named?"

"No, I told them to take my name off of everything; so they would not be associated with me due to all the controversy."

"So the world does not know about you?"

"I guess not. The article was about an experiment, I was only looking for a way to misfire neurons to change with drugs and electric charges to affect the way the brain processes thought and behaviour. To make it function better."

"Drugs."

"We thought back a then hallucinogens would change thought and behaviour. By rewiring the brain. (1.) The man's name is Sammuel Addison."

Olivia:

"Was he that Nazi sympathizer that changed and became a peace activist."

"Yes."

"I remember seeing a documentary on him. He changed due to an experiment but they never said what it was and he never acknowledged the person who helped him change...made him passive not aggressive and xenophobic."

"'Projecting Love' was his favorite phrase.

"What did you do to him, cut into his temporal lobes?"

"No, as a matter of fact I will show you the operation—experiment

Oh, it's all the same actually."

"His son just looked at him.

"This old film shows what we did. You will see he was all too willing."

"Hello, Sammuel, how are you feeling?"

"Doctor, my head hurts sooo bad. Can you—anything—take the pain away!"

"Stop, he is in pain because he has a metal probe stuck into his head."

"Let me continue: Delgado stopped a bull with this device [shows him something like a tv remote control] here it is for..."

The film continues:

"Now when I press this it will stop. Yes?"

"GO AHEAD!!!!"

"That feels, oh, oh, oh, oh, I...," a smile came over his face."

"Ah, so it is that region!"

"You see," he said to an unseen observer," it is not the center of aggression but of where values and are formed. Control the values center by attempting to extinguish a response to it when a negative thought arises. And how do we detect negative thought? (2.) Spikes in EEG's; pupils change size, face begins to flush. You see, "he says to at tv camera, "I brought our guest here to prompt anger. He is a student activist who wants peace. However, our patient is tired of being against others and now seeks our help eliminating his aggression towards the pacifists.

"Next, an implant will send a pulse to the area instead of the affects of limbic and hypothalamic regions where emotion reigns...And to any other center, say, logic, in the frontal lobes. Instead of response that is stimulated by something that evokes a complex reaction

pleasure and anger simultaneously, at seeing an unwanted visitor: Anger, over what that person represents, we sent a signal to the area for logic for him to figure it out."

The film went blank, then the Doctor put another on.

"I thought about it. I can go to his area and sit down with them.

Thank you Doctor."

The camera pulls away to show the brain. His scalp is pulled back. His head appears covered with some sort of cross between metal and plastic." (3.)

"It is made of?"

"'Plastal', covering his grey matter to help in sending messages to and from the different areas of brain. This by-passes where and how fast messages are sent. It has implants and sensors imbedded in it which is how messages are sent instead of by neurons themselves. Here we jumped the normal process and ended up in the logical region from the hypothalamic-limbic emotional region. Here, in the frontal lobes we thought how to respond, internally and externally, the brain telling itself and the body how to function with others."

"Did he have an accident? Y0u put metal on a healthy brain."

"It was a device to..."

"That is not the point!"

The film went on, the Doctor wanted to distract the Peter from his being upset...the camera saw the other person: The Observer.

Notes:

1. The series Nowhere Man had something like this running through it.

2. They have found where the area is for also prejudice and lies.

And are trying to figure out how to detect and do something about these, this is not new data.

3. I heard of a people who after accidents have had metal plates in their head.

Other notes:

see another fan fic:

horror movies with 3-D glasses, horror used to scare with screen and special glasses predates virtual goggles by decades.

1966 Ivan Sutherland develops helmut, glass prisms for eyes and reflected computer images into wearers eyes

What I did for a fic was to use horror coupled with computer screen and other images for mental torture/experimentation...this is different from virtual reality turning into horror images in mind for an entertainment video transmission it was not entertainment...I have already shownmy source for transmission to the screen from the mind.

'Virtual Reality', Sean M. Grady, 3-D imagery goes back to 1830's (book does not state who but probably Fox Talbot and his use of photographic light sensitive chemicals to create images fromplants on chemical-laden 1: Chapter 1"Walter," said Peter, "what are you doing

"Walter," said Peter, "what are you doing...and who is he?"

"Just someone who walked in from the street."

"What is he listening to Bach, Beethoven?"

"No, 'Mass Dynamical', their second live world tour, circa 1974; the synthetic sound effects are wonderfully bizarre!"

"Two cd players?"

"Oh, yes. In one ear is the Mass Dynamical, in the other is the sound of waves from inside a cavern. One is mathematical, stimulating the logical/reasoning side of the brain. The other sound soothes but occupies with mindless soothing sound. It cuts out the other side of the brain (if that was all you heard,) which stops thought. This slowing down of thought, the aimless following or endless patterns of waves will give the brain rest. After rest the brain will start to think better more efficiently."

"What is the purpose?"

"Simply to see how this person without brain implants reacts (I don't see too many of these)."

"Half of his brain has cut out its neural activity, nearly dormant. The other is like adrenaline, or if you prefer one of those drinks that keeps you up all night with just one sip. I can't have those without an injection. You see most people with hypertension..."

"(High blood pressure)".

"Take hydrochlorolythyazides. I just like to get buzzed with low dose barbiturates...keep the hypertension down."

"Injection?"

"NO!"

"Did you know that 60's karma guru who became a shrink? Once he ingested a brain implant turned to powder just to see what it would do." (1.)

"What about him?" said the other exasperated."

"Oh, yes. See one hand is taping out a beat, the other is motionless."

"So conceivably, by music or at least sound, being channeled from tow different cd's or sources into each ear would stimulate one side of the brain or the other."

"Yes," Olivia," he said to her as she just walked in.

"So, right brain left brain theory?"

"Precisely."

"So, who is he?"

"A student."

"His name is Henry and he saw the room, I showed him around, then he said 'This some mean hardware."

"Sign me up."

"(This should be good,) to which you replied?"

"Sign you up, I'll strap you in. I gave him this little green gel-filled tranquillizer, very mild; a home made 'Valium';

put electrodes to his head, headphones on: music sound!" See the levels on the computer. See, one side passive the other aggressive."

""I am just curious," said Olivia, "what does all this do when he is asleep?"

"Good idea. I'll try that later."

""Wow!"

"Yes, I knew you would like. Would you like an injection of...?"

"Not today, I have an exam tomorrow."

"What would be you pleasure?"

"Kat pronounced cot"

"Ah, a mild THC-like drug, chewed leaves, if I recall, from Africa."

"I forget I have an exam two days from now. I'll have something else."

"Ah, a homemade mix. If I recall, in Toronto in the 1970's they had a chemical mix called "Party Caps'. Made of a hallucinogen, opium and something under-stimulating. Back in those days you didn't use the net but underground papers to find out what was hot on the illicit drug market."

The student, under the influence, is later listening to happy music in one ear, Tchaikovsky's 'Pathetique Pathetic (Sixth Symphony' in the other: the last movement. Resulting in mood swings, he is in sleep saying words like 'good show' to quotes from some depressing movie. A few times he says the term: 'The Pattern' and 'The Observer'.

Notes:

1. I read of someone who did this to (I think) a microchip; on a series recently someone says they cannot believe what he injected but I tuned in too late to see what that was if it conflicts with this sentence I can change it...

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

"I just saw something, it appeared on the tv then disappeared."

"What?"

"Some phenomenon, unexplained always go on. At fires it appears odd to people," explained the Doctor," but soon they see it as just a normal part of their environment."

"Like it or not," said Doctor Bishop's son," it is not common, so much as accepted, even when it does not make sense."

"Tantamount."

"What?"

"It means stating the same thing twice," said Olivia.

I have often found it remarkable some great event is preceded by such a phenomenon.

"Yes, but could it not be just a solar flare that stops the program freezing the performer. It could be something connected to The Pattern."

"What appeared on the screen then if not that?"

"There was a series of news events. They all had something connecting them."

"SO?"

Olivia:

"What connected them?"

"Me!"

They looked at him.

"The man who was wandering around decades ago, suddenly appears on a show, then the show goes off the air suddenly. He was in the crowd at a hockey game. The game reverts back to regular programming. His face was online in an article on an experiment I did?"

"You were named?"

"No, I told them to take my name off of everything; so they would not be associated with me due to all the controversy."

"So the world does not know about you?"

"I guess not. The article was about an experiment, I was only looking for a way to misfire neurons to change with drugs and electric charges to affect the way the brain processes thought and behaviour. To make it function better."

"Drugs."

"We thought back a then hallucinogens would change thought and behaviour. By rewiring the brain. (1.) The man's name is Sammuel Addison."

Olivia:

"Was he that Nazi sympathizer that changed and became a peace activist."

"Yes."

"I remember seeing a documentary on him. He changed due to an experiment but they never said what it was and he never acknowledged the person who helped him change...made him passive not aggressive and xenophobic."

"'Projecting Love' was his favorite phrase.

"What did you do to him, cut into his temporal lobes?"

"No, as a matter of fact I will show you the operation—experiment

Oh, it's all the same actually."

"His son just looked at him.

"This old film shows what we did. You will see he was all too willing."

"Hello, Sammuel, how are you feeling?"

"Doctor, my head hurts sooo bad. Can you—anything—take the pain away!"

"Stop, he is in pain because he has a metal probe stuck into his head."

"Let me continue: Delgado stopped a bull with this device [shows him something like a tv remote control] here it is for..."

The film continues:

"Now when I press this it will stop. Yes?"

"GO AHEAD!!!!"

"That feels, oh, oh, oh, oh, I...," a smile came over his face."

"Ah, so it is that region!"

"You see," he said to an unseen observer," it is not the center of aggression but of where values and are formed. Control the values center by attempting to extinguish a response to it when a negative thought arises. And how do we detect negative thought? (2.) Spikes in EEG's; pupils change size, face begins to flush. You see, "he says to at tv camera, "I brought our guest here to prompt anger. He is a student activist who wants peace. However, our patient is tired of being against others and now seeks our help eliminating his aggression towards the pacifists.

"Next, an implant will send a pulse to the area instead of the affects of limbic and hypothalamic regions where emotion reigns...And to any other center, say, logic, in the frontal lobes. Instead of response that is stimulated by something that evokes a complex reaction

pleasure and anger simultaneously, at seeing an unwanted visitor: Anger, over what that person represents, we sent a signal to the area for logic for him to figure it out."

The film went blank, then the Doctor put another on.

"I thought about it. I can go to his area and sit down with them.

Thank you Doctor."

The camera pulls away to show the brain. His scalp is pulled back. His head appears covered with some sort of cross between metal and plastic." (3.)

"It is made of?"

"'Plastal', covering his grey matter to help in sending messages to and from the different areas of brain. This by-passes where and how fast messages are sent. It has implants and sensors imbedded in it which is how messages are sent instead of by neurons themselves. Here we jumped the normal process and ended up in the logical region from the hypothalamic-limbic emotional region. Here, in the frontal lobes we thought how to respond, internally and externally, the brain telling itself and the body how to function with others."

"Did he have an accident? Y0u put metal on a healthy brain."

"It was a device to..."

"That is not the point!"

The film went on, the Doctor wanted to distract the Peter from his being upset...the camera saw the other person: The Observer.

Notes:

1. The series Nowhere Man had something like this running through it.

2. They have found where the area is for also prejudice and lies.

And are trying to figure out how to detect and do something about these, this is not new data.

3. I heard of a people who after accidents have had metal plates in their head.

Other notes:

see another fan fic:

horror movies with 3-D glasses, horror used to scare with screen and special glasses predates virtual goggles by decades.

1966 Ivan Sutherland develops helmut, glass prisms for eyes and reflected computer images into wearers eyes

What I did for a fic was to use horror coupled with computer screen and other images for mental torture/experimentation...this is different from virtual reality turning into horror images in mind for an entertainment video transmission it was not entertainment...I have already shownmy source for transmission to the screen from the mind.

'Virtual Reality', Sean M. Grady, 3-D imagery goes back to 1830's (book does not state who but probably Fox Talbot and his use of photographic light sensitive chemicals to create images fromplants on chemical-laden paper.


	2. Chapter 2

[Note: For this series or tscc if it comes back or if one of the people I gave permission to only to use.]

"Astrid, look, she is beautiful."

"Walter, what is he talking about, a microchip?"  
"No, a CPU [computer processing unit]." (1.)

"He is…?" [he sees the body of John Connor [TSCC] (2.)

[taking note of the cpu] it figures you would be looking at that. Who is she?"

"Son, this is a machine simulating humanity."

"You mean like a cyborg?"  
"Precisely!"  
"If I attach this to a computer and set forth the 'CYBR99900 Algorythm' it turns her system on."  
Cameron when Walter bends down opens her eyes."

"Oh-! Marvelous."  
"What happens [he sees the opening in Cameron's head] if you put it back it?"  
"We will give it a try."  
Astrid:

"What about him?"  
"From identification cards and records to a high school data base it would appear to be John Connor."

"How did they end up here?"  
"Nina Sharp sent them. My friend…"  
"Ah The Observer, the one who shows up from time to time in footage of catastrophe and when you play them back a second time disappears from the footages."

Olivia appears:  
"Olivia, how do you like my two specimens?"  
"I know who this one is. He led a student rebellion on a campus. Her was taking courses but was not registered in them. Accounts I read were — I was investigating on my own something at the time — there was a web site called 'The Structure/The Blueprint' that he said an invasion of cyborgs was coming from the future to eliminate us."  
Peter:

"Was that about a program that someone developed?"

"And the programmer turned out to be mentally unstable."  
"Well, he has a sister named Cameron but she obviously is not…"

Broyles:

"You say, Olivia, you saw Dr. Bell but in the future. The Other side…so the Others are in the Nether World."  
"Yes."  
"I deal in facts but I am open to hearing it out…Is it possible, what this John Connor believes is true and these robots are from the Nether World."

"Could it be that you and Walter's old comrade in mayhem met earlier, at some point past when they saw you firs and you applying a past conversation to the present?"  
"Is there a site where data could be on him?

Walter:  
"Yes, but you have to go through a ton of passwords and encryption algorithms to find it."

[Sometime later, an agent finds it]

"Thank you, agent Johnson."

Walter:  
"Ah, so, this is a picture, I think from the future. You have changed little; I remember him with longer hair, side burns down to hear, a little bit like Asimov, aviator sun glasses and a tie around his neck…he used to wear shirts no tie, and had a dark jacket…"

"Perhaps I did go to the Nether World."  
"Perhaps, it is being done remotely. Olivia, go have another scan of your brain."

"You think she has an implant."  
"Peter, you on the right wavelength! Yes, I am thinking remote surveillance."  
"Why don't you do it?"  
"Go back now and see if it does not show up. The people who operated on you are probably gone. Now they either not show it to you or, they put  
one in."

"You think Dr. Bell is doing this?"  
"Not out of malice but out of concern for the chosen one…"  
She looks perplexed.

"He said that."  
"Yes."  
"What if they are from the future too?" [She says looking at the two lying on the tables]

"Ah, maybe they are of concern to Dr. Bell, or perhaps help…in the future."

NOTES:

[Note: For this series or tscc if it comes back or if one of the  
people I gave permission to only to use.]

that is what is in the box attached to the computer screen.

Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles or SCC Sarah Connor Chronicles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Astrid hand me that."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a homemade version of THC (a.) Last time I made this I was standing in front of a forty story hotel and it looked like the size of a one story home. Yes, I'm getting buzzed kid! Oh, a little music, unlike LSD I'm not going to hallucinate so I will be able to continue working. Ah, I'm in an Apocalyptic mood. Music, 'King Crimson's' "Epitaph."

"Is he listening to Prog rock again?"  
"The best era for rock post Hendrixian hard acid rock!"  
"He's all excited," giggled Astrid.

"Oh boy, what is he on? That stuff will rot your brain," said Peter. "I did that stuff once, couldn't think straight the next morning."  
"Ah, yes that is about right."

Olivia comes is, agent Broyles has been attempting to find out why people who are not terrorists have been found plotting to sabatoge manufacturing plants making weapon for military contracts. All of them have had some religious sentiment they can prevent an apocalypse by such sabatoge. [this is not a new idea] After having been caught Broyles has asked if Dr. Bishop will induce a religious experience in a few of the people who have been caught. He wants to see if they fit a pattern of behaviour that can be tapped into to prevent them from carrying out their plans.

"So, what are we doing." Astrid notes, why are there sensors attached to only one side of their heads…lie still please."  
"But…why are we here?"  
"Yes," said the Doctor, "lie still, I'm going to play some music."  
"Are you going to torture us with weird sound effects?"  
Astrid:  
"Prog Rock."

"I'm not a terrorist."  
"Sure you're not," said the Doctor's so, 'you two have just been caught planning to sabotage a plant with military contracts.'

The you lady spoke:  
"It's a sign, we know it Satan is going to use the military against the Godly." [a popular theme in novels and with religious conspiracy theorists]

'That may be but still the sabotage you would cause would have hurt a lot of people. I'm not so sure God would want that."  
[aside:]

"We are stimulating the right side of the brain because the temporal lobes process sight sound language emotion but only the left side assesses it."  
"Rationalizes, makes sense of it. Where anything is coming from, how it looks sounds and…"

"Take the body away [they raise their eyebrows] and they want to know how it all happens."  
"Let me guess," said Olivia, "this induces something like an out of body experience." [another popular theme]

"Never the less, you Mr. Broyles asked me to tap into where they are coming from. By stimulating the right temporal lobes they will not be analyzing it."  
Olivia:

"I've heard of this it is a field of inquiry 'Neurotheology (1.) Without a rational left brain analysis people bring God into the reasoning of experiencing some altered perception of experience with no physical orientation."

"So, creating a magnetic field around the right hemisphere (2.)  
with the magnet and wire coiled around it put near their heads does?"  
"By-passes the left temporal lobe's recognition of the physical body for it will not be accessed by the rest of the brain for analysis of the physical body.

"You are not going to stun us!"  
"You two pipe down, unless we can figure out why two college kids studying biology, both of whom are well read in Darwinian theory suddenly are religious, you are responsible for your actions."  
"No, this won't hurt a bit. After we do this without drugs do you want a specific drug, I'd rather give you a choice. Hallucinogens, amphetamines?"  
"Placebo?"  
"Peter!"  
"Walter, al…right, it's your job."  
"Goodie! I love sensors on the brain."

The song induces both patients to give them view of the Apocalypse. Some Eastern and Western chants are then played. This simulates them both to repeat different prayers. The man quotes a Psalm from the Bible. The woman repeats a Buddhist prayer.

Next the Doctor darkens the room and has put virtual goggles on them with scenes from Nasa and '2001 A Space Odyssey'. They describe the greatness of God who is infinite and his ever-creative process which makes the universe ever-expanding. The woman talks about the Void, and of the recurring nightmare of successive rebirths coming back as other than the person they were or, as animals. When the music is replaced by the sound of storms. The man talks about Revelation in the Bible.

"Now," says Broyles who has just come in from the cold and goes to take a sip of cocoa and milk:

"I'll pass."  
"It's alright Agent Broyles it is the real thing."  
Broyles:  
"The factory in the county. Is it something of import to the Revelation?  
"It, says," states the man, " 'And the dragon was wroth with the woman and went to make war….' "[he keeps reciting]

"Why were you going to destroy it (3.) were there…"

" '…which keep the commandments of God…'."

"What do you have against them."  
"They will be destroyed if only they think darkly they will practice darkness (4.)

" 'And the rest of the men…' " [continues quoting]

"Who, which men?"

" '…plagues…' "

"What plagues?"  
" 'Repented not of their works…' "  
" 'Their soul is warped with selfish desires'." (5.)

Olivia:

"I do not think they belong to any one religious group or have one religious belief."

Peter:

"So you think they are part of some other type of group. After all there is a pattern here."  
"There are religious groups that are formed from other religions," added Walter.

"What if," wondered Olivia, "there is some other reason."  
"What do you mean agent?" asked Broyles.

"Remember the years before 911 there was a spate of films and tv shows and novels, that were about some coming disaster."  
Peter:

"So," Peter makes a noise and motions to the sky, "Aliens coming to Earth?"  
"Walter:

"A premonition."

"Perhaps; perhaps someone or something is prompting them."  
"What about The Observer?"

Broyles:  
"Agent, get a team of researchers; comb their course curriculum at school for any link. Courses in engineering, science, maybe curse descriptions of anything nuclear, environmentalist. Check the type of options they took or are planning to. Oh, and see if they belong to any groups: Communists, Religious Right Wing Fringe groups, anything even, occult." (6.)  
"You know, when I was younger this kind of thing was common. Threats from cults, radical organizations. When I was up in Canada it was the separatist group the FLQ."  
"And, what do you think there might be some older people behind this. We do not have any hard data to think that yet."

"Well, may be not people my age but with terror cells, it is possible some people could be changing tactics. Keep an open mind." (7.)

Notes:

THC is not a 'mild form of' LSD which a cartoon stated…

'The Rough Guide to the Brain', Barry J. Gibb, Rough Guides Ltd., Penguin, p. 221.

'The Incredible Machine', National Geographic, 1986, p. 362.

Ibid.

This is influenced by a number of things like 'Fringe' 'V' 'Alias' etc..

This is a paraphrase of something from 'The Zen Experience," Thomas Hoover, p. 67.

I cannot find the title page and copyright page for this for the year: 'The Bagavad Gita', translated Juan Mascaro, Penguin p. 52. [I hope I have the name spelled right my copy is falling apart.]

the search for anything any organization, Fringe, 'FlashForward', etc..

This story is not against any religious group or belief system…I am just using various texts for a story. Usually such stories are concerned with the Bible. Here I am looking at the possible misuse of any script whether purposefully or inadvertently by misinterpretation. It also fits in with tv film and novels conspiracy theory.


	4. Chapter 4

"Laudanum."

"The…1800's, an old combination of tincture of opium soaked in alcohol."

"Yes. Oh, this is a modification of it. I was reading some poetry…this is an obscure volume in fact, anonymous." This was the only extant one until a copy surfaced at the Canadian correlate of the NSA in Ottawa."  
"CSE", asked Astrid.

"Yes, a writer who is only known to academics and those of us on the Fringe left it. He writes on line and only for those who read at night."

"At night?"

"Yes, he only allows his website on between 12:00 and 7:00 in the morning."

"Couldn't your copy it and read it during the day?"  
"No one knows how he does it it cannot be copied. The NSA, CIA and even MI6 have had the best hack it they cannot! Anyway, he left it according to his website on top of the CSE second volume that is…he is a longtime fan of the writer. They are both anonymous. True fan!

"Oh, the old style tincture is to get me in the mood of the 1800's, it creates an atmosphere, quit enjoyable to read. There is a…I feel like have just been talking to you for a year…[see De Quincey] I have been able to reach you. I am wondering if Dr. Bell will meet me soon."  
"Don't look at me" said Peter…"you know I only met him a while back."  
Olivia came in smiling.

"Just found some footage."  
What?"  
She pulled out an old 8-track and put it in an old player.

"'Dharma Initiative'. Some of those lost years your father talks about he was not always under lock and key."  
They watch he is on and island.

"On an island?"  
"Yes, in fact from the 1940's a number of families have been brought to the island. They duplicated this on a number of islands as well...you remember the Oceanic Flight that crashed and the survivors only recently were found, this was another experiment on another island."

The Doctor breaks in:

"Dr. Bell, your fading."  
Peter:

"Right, I've met him to; when he comes down I'll find out what he did on the Other side."

"Peter you've aged considerably," he said to the computer screen beside him.

"If he pats the screen I'm leaving."  
I am having trouble breathing. Ah, Mr. De Quincey and Mr. Poe, my fellows…welcome…" he fell asleep.

"Olivia, who is that?" asked Astrid.

"That is an experimenter who was at the Red Clinic."  
"Yes, it was a psychiatric facility in the 1960's set up by a radical group which posed as a government run clinic. In fact it was a drug clinic where hippies went to for addiction [there were many such clinics in the '60's and '70's]. They gave free out free drugs there and watched them and recorded their findings. The FBI and CIA watched them then infiltrated the organization then treated the addiction instead of feeding it but continued to record the experiences. Unpublished findings revealed that someone had created a new drug that made people…"

There was a groan, the Doctor was coming back to consciousness.

"Son, Mr. Poe and De Quincey and I traveled back to…well we had some excellent wine in a cask, and read some tracts on technology although I don't think they understood. Olivia, Dr. Bell wants to see especially you again. And The Observer was there too…he's an odd creature I am looking forward to…"  
He fell asleep.

"Leave him. Here, let's put him between these two book cases so he won't fall out."

"What are you working on?"  
" Artificial neural filaments which when well they will affect the brain's activity."

"Is this about brain implants?"  
"Better than implants, they are like neurons [brain cells] which act them but they do not have a nucleus."  
"And if the nucleus was like a brain they do not have a brain."  
"Yes, they're just little filaments [this differs from nano-wires in the text I mention in the notes below] that release chemicals through osmosis. So it is more direct without injecting chemicals in separate operations for each region to be affected or implant affecting larger areas."

"What are you planning on doing?"  
"I'd like to use them as extra neurons or, pseudo-neurons growing new connections: we control them, add to them artificially."  
"Yes, like making new cells in other parts of the body. What are you planning to do with it."  
"I am going to place them in different parts of the brain in specific areas…due to the metallic element in these pliable non-metallic pseudo neurons…the little bit of metal inside each one is going to act like a light switch…it is a little like radiated particles…but only instead of just illuminating them to see their activity in the regions of the brain I will release chemicals at will, in effect turning on the nearby neurons and hence regions…

"I want to test someone who has been on the other side…unfortunately Olivia has said no. Now, way back when she was on the other side I had her brain waves monitored and her neuronal activity with irradiated-coated elements showing the activity in her brain. By stimulating the exact sequence of regions of activity in all phases of her experience, I will overlap her experience into a subject." (1. One)

"Who?"  
"An old friend, he was with us in the beginning. We kept his identity secret because he had been on the board of Corporations that held patents that were never published. They made up charges against the inventors and put them away in institutions never to be heard from again. He helped us get formulas we would not have had access to…if caught they would have sent him to one of these facilities or to the

old Soviet Union and Gulags. That is because they were cold war front companies for a secretive Soviet-like group posing as Russians in the West. He is ready to help. You see, he is older and wants to go across one more time. Only he can, by going back and retrieving memories he can access only by going across can stimulate…like you have to be in the same place in order to remember what you understood when you learned something that helped you ace an exam. He also could remake a formula over that could help or harm depending on how it is used a billion dollar industry. Olivia, you and peter go get him. He will be staying here."  
"In a public place, how will we recognize him?"  
"Oh, that will be easy, he will have the eyebrows and hair The Observer does not have."

One. This is similar to the idea of the "Dollhouse"

Which I am using also as a reference.

Instead of replacing one personality with another or overlapping one personality with another I am only overlapping one experience onto another

'NanoTechnology', D. Ratner, M. Ratner, Prentice-Hall, 2007.

'Rough Guide to the Brain', B. Gibb, Penguin, 2003.

One. This is the idea behind "Dollhouse", I approaching it from

adifferent direction, rather than replacing an entire personality

2003.

I am only overlapping one onto the other...

'Nanotechnology', Mark Ratner, D. Ratner, Prentice-Hall,

"Rough Guide to the Brain", B. Gibb, Penguin, 2007.

'The Gulag Archipelago', Solzhenitsyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Bishop watched the screen an old film had been playing. The woman was on drugs, part of an experiment by a group of artists, writers and musicians who were using drugs to induce greater creative abilities. She was in her thirties and describes her feelings. Dr. Bishop is there experimenting but is also spying on them for the government. He has taken on the role of interviewer. "Tell us what you see."  
"Oh, I am in –dimension- far out, man, like it's so heavy! I see an aura emanating from you right now…its like your soul, three of you are circling around…oh, I see things flying around…oh –what- who are you?"  
"What, who, what are they and what are they doing?"  
"I see HIM, an angel…you were- are- to come…I can't fly…lets go to the roof…"  
"We can't have her flying. There are some who have gone to their death." [TSCC]  
'I see into the universe, it has a Soul…The Universe has a soul. Colours, vast even seen…I see fire I see deep into planets, stars they all are speaking, crackling they speak of GOD they speak of the OTHER SIDE." Her hands reach and move in sweeping motions. "Ahhh! NO…no…"  
"What?"  
"Evil evil things…oh blood human animal Other…There is a man."  
"What does he look like?"  
"He has no brows he is bald he is staring at me…parts of the Sun are hurtling past…he is gone…it is all dark it is light. Glowing, a man is he is holding a small world in his hand [there was a book with on business and the hand held a world in it…see references to things imploding blowing up dispersing into particles from other fan fic stories/chapters] He closes his eyes and it is growing he is gone…dispersed dispersed it he is in the midst of its particles that float…it spins and has turned black red purple green...it has reforms is is so large I I." She closes her eyes throws herself onto the ground and cries "I has been blocked out the sun is between the earth and yet Earth is cold, so cold so cold so cold so cold…[There are photos and depictions of large suns and planets nearby the viewer…the man in the moon]  
"Give her something…"

A nurse injects her; she goes limp and closes her eyes.  
Walter writes few words: 'OTHER SIDE, universe cold, GOD.'

He will have the words etched in his mind. Later he experiments with hallucinogens in order to reach the OTHER SIDE.

Another film. It is himself. He is crying  
"Oh, oh, my Earth! Give it back its, please, please, move to another galaxy let me have warmth, bring me Light. He disappears from the screen. He sees men and women in lab coats go by, there are different scenes of earth on a screen, and in different time periods in a nearby room. Dr. Bell says, "It is good to see you. I hope your feeling well after such an ordeal. It happens with such travels."  
"Am I…"

The scene shifts from the Other Side with Dr. Bell to the room and he reappears in the chair.

"I remember seeing him, I remember seeing the people starting at the screen and I got up and my aura was still there, like an old fashioned ghost photo only the actual person, myself, was gone."

Olivia:

"That is what I experienced.

Peter:

"You were on the Other Side?"  
"Yes, while NASA was sending messages to outer space I went to the Nether Regions…I was never the same after that and I've never been sure I started life here or there fires."

NOTES:  
[One.] [Leary, Huxley, et al had such an experimental gathering]  
[Two][This was a problem for some on hallucinogens back then people thought they had extraordinary abilities and hurt themselves]  
[Three.] [Scientists have found that there is noise emitted from the sun. H. G. Wells had many descriptions of space…the old notion of the soul is in all things living and inanimate…]  
[Four.][Hamlet's ghost disappears/reappears…other worldly travel, H. G. Wells, Star Trek etc. fading also is what rainbows do so it is a natural phenomenon.]


End file.
